Will Campers and Vampire Hunters Combined Prevail?
by karaliza76
Summary: The MBAV gang and Grandma Weir are on the run from 'cloaked fire-ball-throwing dude' and happen to set up camp at the bottom of Half-Blood Hill. Percy and his friends find the gang and let them into camp. Now, the MBAV gang must work with the campers to get rid of the evil that followed them from Whitechapel. Rated T because I feel like it. /3 genre: Romance\
1. Strange things are happening

**Chapter 1**

**Strange things are happening**

Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Tyson, Thalia, and Nico looked down Half-Blood Hill's mortal side and saw 5 kids and an old lady camped out down at the base of the hill. Tyson was doing his voice thing, so they could hear what they were saying.

{-*Line Break*-}

"I'm hungry!" Benny complained.

Erica hissed at him and said "If you don't stop complaining I will hurt you."

"And I won't be able to stop her." Sarah added

"Guys!" Ethan yelled "This is no time to start bickering again! If you haven't noticed, we have bigger problems here."

"Jeez, Ethan," Sarah said "no need to yell at us."

"I'm sorry," Ethan said "it's just…I can't believe that my parents would lie to me like that."

"I know, E." Benny said "My dad always told me that my mom died when I was little and I didn't even think to question it. Now that I found out the truth and ran away…he'll be really disappointed in me."

"I'm just glad Grandma Weir is here!" Rory exclaimed

"But what are we going to do now?" Grandma Weir asked "That man you guys saw in Ethan's dimension is still after us, and he is more powerful than I imagined." Nobody answered. "You should all go to sleep," she said

"I'll take first watch." Ethan said. When Sarah started to protest he said "Seriously Sarah its fine." She gave in and fell asleep with everyone else.

{-*Line Break*-}

The six demigods at the top of the hill exchanged looks and came to a silent decision.

They needed to tell Chiron.

**Hey guys, so this is my first chapter of this story so I really hope you like it. It's off to a slow start but it'll become a lot more interesting soon. Please review if you can!**

**BYE!**

_**~karaliza76**_


	2. Who are these people?

**Dear Fans,**

**I do intend to make the chapters longer, but it might not happen for a bit. Between school, homework, home life, and everything in between, I don't have time for much else.**

**Chapter 2**

**Who are these people?**

"Guys!" Ethan whispered urgently, shaking his friends and Benny's grandma awake. "There are people coming down the hill towards us!"

They were all instantly alert, scanning the hill for the mysterious people.

_"__L__ux__electa ut__die__!"_ **(A/N: it means 'Light bright as day' in Latin.)** Benny murmured under his breath, causing a ball of light to appear in his palm, illuminating the side of the hill and revealing the strangest group that the Whitechapel gang had ever seen.

Cautiously moving their way down the hill was a boy with sea green eyes, and shaggy black hair. To his left was a blonde girl with grey eyes and a boy with curly brown hair, horns, and goat hooves. To his right was a dark haired boy with dangerous eyes and a girl with stormy blue eyes, spiky black hair, and a silvery tiara. Behind the group was a tall boy with one big calf brown eye and a huge grin.

"Who are you?" The green eyed boy asked, gripping a ball point pen tightly.

"We might ask you the same question." Ethan responded, his voice the way it always gets when they're fighting monsters and stuff, more guarded and wary.

"We're friends," The blonde beside him answered

"Now where have I heard that before?" Benny mock asked quietly

"We're not monsters." The goat-boy said soothingly "But if you don't come with us, there will be a lot of them."

"How are we supposed to know we can trust you?" Sarah called suspicion evident in her tone. Suddenly, the group's eyes widened, and then they were all holding weapons, on guard.

"Look out!" Tiara-girl yelled, shooting an arrow behind Ethan and his friends. Ethan turned and exclaimed, much to the other groups surprise,

"Not you again!" The rest of his friends whipped around, panic entering their eyes when they saw who it was.

"Ethan, what do we do!?" Sarah screeched, dodging to the side to avoid getting cooked by a fireball.

"Sarah, Rory, Erica! Run around in circles, distract him. Benny, try out some of your spells, ok? Anything you've got." Ethan commanded, his brain whirring with ideas "Grandma Weir, get everyone else out of here! We'll be fine!"

Moving quickly, Ethan pulled his Seer's knives out of the sheathes hidden in his boots and circled around the faceless creature in the robes, judging where to throw them.

"Relegant malum!" **(A/N: it means 'Banish evil' in Latin.)** Benny shouted, a tendril of purple light shooting from his hand at the faceless thing, causing it to disappear.

The dangerous eyed boy asked the question that any sane person would ask

"What just happened?"

**Hey, hey!**

**So I just wanted to let everyone know that I have not been turned to stone by Medusa nor harmed by one of Benny's went wrong spells. I'm still here, just a bit busy with school and all that jazz. Plus, I just started reading the Twilight series, so I've been busy reading that too. I am sorry that it is so short, I really, **_**really **_**am, but I just didn't have the time or the inspiration to write more. But I will have more up really soon, promise. PM me if you want any more details/previews of upcoming chapters and or when I'm going to post next. Hope you liked the chapter!**

**Remember, reviews, flame or not, are accepted as long as you have good reasoning behind your flame. **

**Love, fire and devils,**

**~karaliza76**


End file.
